Sealed with a Kiss
by Wyrtha
Summary: After stealing the Scroll of Seals Naruto discovers a weird type of tech he doesn't recognize. It leads him to what he always dreamed of, love. Naruto x harem, multiple Sekirei and maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei**

**Chapter 1 – Destiny**

Naruto leaned against a tree deep in the forest behind the academy. He had just managed to successfully steal the scroll of sealing right out from underneath the old man.

'Hehehe, and they said that jutsu was useless. That will show them to underestimate Uzumaki Naruto' he thought not bothering to suppress the laugh since he was all alone.

He soon broke from those thoughts when he remembered what he was here to do.

'I need to hurry up. Mizuki-sensei said I need to learn one jutsu in order to pass and become a genin. If I don't pass this then I'll never get another chance to become a ninja and I can't afford to fail now' Naruto thought a determined look now set on his face.

If anyone had been watching him they would have sworn he looked like the spitting image of a certain blonde blue eyed fallen hero. But, they would have dismissed it a second later. After all there is no way the loud mouth, orange eyesore, who was now a three time failure, and prankster could ever be any relation to that man.

Focus reset Naruto sat down and opened the scroll trying to find a good jutsu to learn. He was eager knowing something cool would be in the scroll. It just had to be if it had a name like 'The Forbidden Scroll of Seals'. So he opened it and began to read as best he could.

'Let's see … the first jutsu is … Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)?'

'What the hell? Why does it start with the one thing I'm bad at?'

Naruto looked over almost the entire scroll and found everything difficult and hard to understand. He almost resigned himself to trying the clone jutsu since it seemed even simpler than the clone technique they taught at the academy when something near the end of the scroll caught his technique.

'Hmm … that's weird. All these other blocks have descriptions of jutsu and their hand seals. This one … just says pour chakra here'

Naruto looked at the scroll his face scrunched up in confusion. He was not really all that smart although part of that wasn't his fault. He wasn't dumb just ignorant, something that could be fixed unlike the other. But this just seemed way to easy.

'It's too easy … but maybe I wasn't supposed to learn a jutsu at all. Maybe I was just supposed to steal the scroll, find this box, and put my chakra into it and I'll become a genin instantly. I bet Mizuki-sensei is here already and he is just waiting for me to channel my chakra into this box. Then he'll pop out and give me my head protector!' Naruto thought excitedly.

He quickly poured his chakra where it said to and after a second the box began to glow. Naruto stopped pouring chakra and waited anxiously sure this was a sign he had passed. It took a few minutes for the glowing to stop and when it did something strange popped up.

'What's this?'

'This doesn't look like a head protector. Where is my head protector?'

'Where is Mizuki-sensei?'

'Why hasn't he popped out by now?'

All questions and rants were stowed when he examined the object a bit more. His curiosity getting the best of him when he looked at it again as he was about to chuck it.

'It … looks like one of those compu … thingies I've seen in a few stores around the village. Although they never let me in so I could look at one up close before. Is it supposed to be so small'

Naruto managed to open it up and saw a lit screen with text on it, before a weird voice startled him almost making him drop it.

"Congratulations. You are the chosen one. Follow the map as shown on the screen and you will find love, happiness, and power beyond your wildest dreams"

'What was that' Naruto thought when it stopped.

Naruto looked at the small screen again on the device and saw what looked to be a map and there was a red line pointing seemingly from where he was to some place else.

'Is this thing saying to follow this red line?'

'I didn't know those compu … thingies could talk like that'

'Maybe I should just go back to trying to learn that clone jutsu'

'But … maybe if I follow the red line it'll take to Mizuki and he'll make me a genin …'

Naruto stood there for five whole minutes. Which was a long time considering he had a deadline to meet and he had been in the forest for at least thirty minutes already. He tried to think of the pro's and cons of following the red line, but that grew to be a little too much thinking at this time. In the end he realized he only had one big problem.

'If I follow the line it will take me out of the village. If I do that Mizuki-sensei might not be able to find me and I'll fail the test anyway. Can I really just throw everything away for what ever might be at the end of the red line'

'It could be a trick or trap. Maybe this is part of the test and I am supposed to ignore the message and stay here until Mizuki-sensei arrives'

Naruto looked up at the sky and realized how dark it was.

'Ugghh … it's already so late. Mizuki-sensei could be here any moment and I've wasted all this time thinking! What's wrong with me?' Naruto mentally shouted unknowingly disturbing a slumbering entity inside of him.

The entity a demon known as the Kyūbi no Yōko, mentally sighed as it recognized the awful sound of it's containers juvenile ranting for the billionth time.

'What did I do to deserve being stuck inside this brat Kami-sama? Okay I destroyed a few mountains, maybe I ended entire civilizations, wiped out a few measly villages. Was that really bad enough that I deserved such torment as to spend the rest of my life stuck inside such an ignorant, loud, some what perverted child. I never thought anything would be worse than being chained away inside those other two meat bags, but this one is by far the worst of them all' lamented the demon.

By this time Naruto had almost made up his mind to ignore the red line. That was until he remembered something in the message.

'Find love and happiness …'

'It can't be real. No one loves or even cares about me except for the old man and the Ichiraku's, but I get the feeling I am just a very good customer to the Ichiraku's and the old man is always so busy with Hokage stuff. Plus, I some times get the feeling he doesn't like me as much as he seems to'

It was true the old Sandiame Hokage did care for Naruto, but the old man felt a little resentment to the blond for the death of his wife whom died bringing him into the world. It might have been unfair to lay the blame on an innocent boy but Hokage or not he was human and was at times beset with differing emotions in regards to the blond.

It was perhaps these hidden feeling that made him not do as much for Naruto as he could have. Naruto lived in a decent apartment near the Hokage mansion, and he was given money to handle most of his needs even though the old Hokage took care of his rent and utilities. He would even talk with the lad at times and treat him to lunch or dinner.

Naruto had never really had to deal with anything. If he needed or wanted something and he didn't have money the old man would secretly pull from the Yondiame's account and pay for it that way. Of course there were often times when what Naruto wanted wasn't something the Sandiame felt he should have so he would find a way to deny the boy.

Still, he could have done more. He could have adopted Naruto or found him a family, but he held off sure the boy was fine with things the way they were. No need to rock the boat if the water wasn't choppy.

He could have helped Naruto prepare better for the shinobi life style beyond giving vague words of encouragement. But the council felt that Naruto or more like the power held inside of him was too dangerous to allow him to grow strong too quickly. And he had acquiesced as he also had reservations about the blond and where his future loyalties might lie once he finds out about his tenant.

There was also the fact he had yet to tell the blond of his burden and why the people of the Leaf generally disliked or hated him. Naruto was for the most part shielded from any violence. Only one day a year was Naruto left unprotected and that day was always his birthday. The anniversary of the attacks and his wife's death.

The old man just couldn't stand to be anywhere near the blond boy on that day. He had spent the first four years at the site of her death weeping for the only woman he had truly ever loved. The next year he spent locked away in his clan's compound as some how the blond had found him the previous year. Unfortunately the very next year Naruto some how managed to sneak through all his protections and security to annoy him more.

That year he had contemplated very hard about killing the young blond and only his promise to Minato stayed him. But his anger had spilled out and he had scared Naruto dearly. It was only thanks to Inoichi that the young boy recovered and was able to 'forget' the incident.

After that the Hokage would find a way or an excuse to leave the village. He would have left ANBU or shinobi he could trust to guard the boy. But the list of those he could trust to actually do the job were needed out in the field. Plus, there was a law that stated whenever he left the village he had to take a certain amount of protection with him. He would be mourning during his time away and didn't want those he couldn't trust to not take advantage of his weakness with him.

Unfortunately the first time he left the village he left the one person he was sure would look out for the blond in charge of his protection and the results were nearly disastrous. Naruto had ended up in the hospital on life support and without him there the doctors were in no hurry to help heal the child. He had to call on Inoichi again that time.

The next year he had tried to make himself get over his grief and anger and stay to look after the boy, but he couldn't. This time he made sure an ANBU that would not shirk his duties nor had any resentment to the child as his guard. The ANBU only followed the letter of his order and not the spirit. Naruto wasn't hospitalized, but he did get beat up and the outside of his apartment vandalized.

Unfortunately the ANBU had stopped anything permanent from happening and had carried out the order as ordered so he couldn't punish the shinobi. He also couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction about the beating Naruto received since there was no lasting damage. He did take the kid out for his favorite meal of ramen at his favorite stand Ichiraku's footing the bill for 30 bowls as a belated birthday present and atonement for the slight bit of satisfaction he felt at hearing of his beating.

That was the beginning of a routine for them. One that would end when Naruto would become a shinobi, which he really had no choice in becoming. It was a jinchūriki's duty after all to protect his/her village. Despite what the council or the majority of Konoha's population wanted Naruto would eventually become a genin even if he had to force it through. He was getting a late start, but the Sandiame was sure they had time for him to catch up. The shinobi world was relatively peaceful these days and Konoha was still at the top of the pyramid in terms of power and resources. It's not like he would die any time soon or a group of powerful ninja would target the blond in some plot for world domination.

Back with Naruto he had thought for another ten minutes about what the message said.

'It's a risk … but I have to take it'

'The chance that someone out there might acknowledge and love me is just to great'

The only thing now was what to do with the scroll.

'I could leave it here, but what if Mizuki-sensei is waiting for me where this red line ends and he fails me because I don't have the scroll'

Naruto decided that it was best to take it with him. Plus, he still could learn a jutsu on the way just in case he still needed to learn one when Mizuki found him. Naruto quickly rolled up the scroll and strapped it onto his back again before flipping open the device and going where the line took him. When he reached the gates of the village there was no around so he just walked out into the night away from the village.

**5 hours later**

Iruka stood in front of a tree near an old cabin in the woods.

'I can still feel a trace amount of his chakra here, but this is where the trail ends. He must have been here for some time. Where have you gone Naruto. If you've left the village there will be nothing I can do to help you'

It was only years of experience and hard honed instincts that saved him from having a fuma shuriken stuck in his back. Looking around to find his assailant the chūnin teacher found his supposed friend and the one who told him about Naruto, Mizuki standing on a branch with a sinister smile on his face.

"Mizuki! What the hell do you think your doing man?" Iruka shouted at his colleague.

"I used you to find that little demon, but now that you have I don't need you any more Iruka-chan" Mizuki says before cackling madly.

"Why would you kill me, we're friends Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"Ha, you really thought we were friends. You are so pathetic Iruka. I never liked you. You always stole the attention I rightfully deserved and achieved your dreams while I was forced to stay stagnant and abandon mine. But now that I got that brat to steal the scroll of seals for me I'll get everything I've always deserved and it's all thanks to that stupid little demon" Mizuki says smugly.

"There is only one problem with that statement Mizuki" Iruka says.

"Oh and what's that my soon to be dead ex-best friend" Mizuki says with quotation marks around friend.

"Naruto's not here" Iruka says.

He steps aside to reveal no one was behind him only the old tree.

"Hehehe … ughh say old friend … you wouldn't … perhaps … maybe forget about all of this and keep your mouth shut would you. For old times sake" Mizuki pleaded.

Unfortunately Mizuki's luck had taken a turn for the worse as a contingent of ANBU and the old Hokage appeared surrounding him.

"ANBU take this traitor to Ibiki. I want a full confession and explanation about tonight's events on my desk by morning. Tell him … there are no restrictions" the Sandiame says icily.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU all shouted.

"No! Please wait! Have mercy Hokage-sama! …" shouted Mizuki before the ANBU grabbed him and shunshined away.

"Hokage-sama what will you do with him" Iruka asked.

The man had tried to kill him and denied their friendship, but he still thought of him as a friend. Plus, he felt bad for Tsubaka and knew the pain she would go through due to Mizuki's apparent betrayal.

"He'll be interrogated and depending on what he says he'll either get life imprisonment or be executed" the old Kage says.

He hated this part of the shinobi life style. Betrayal unfortunately was a common thing and only the war torn Mist had more betrayers than Konoha.

Iruka nodded knowing the position his leader was in. He just prayed Mizuki would be spared and only face jail time.

"What about Naruto? It seems he left here a long time ago and I can't sense his chakra any where inside the village" Iruka informs the Hokage.

"*Sigh* I can't protect Naruto from this. He took the scroll of seals and has left the village. After Ibiki gives me the report I will have to inform the council and take action from there" the old man responds sadly.

'I never wanted anything like this to happen Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't do more for you' both men thought as they headed home to rest up for what would be a long day coming up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading my latest brainchild. I've been working on this one for a little while since I recently saw Sekirei and the 1st episode of Sekirei 2. I originally intended to do something like this with another anime Claymore and i still might at some point after finishing at least a few of the stories I already have circulating. <strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. It may be awhile before I update this again, but like all my stories I promise I will come back and finish. If you have a favorite Sekirei and want to see her or him in this story feel free to let me know. Not sure how many I'll have Naruto wing, but I will say he will be the only one to receive them. Sorry, but I hate when in crossovers of this nature how everyone suddenly gets a sekirei or what not. **

**So, until next time dear readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei**

**Chapter 2 – A rock and a hard**** place**

The council was in session. The Hokage had called on them shortly after noon. Many had already heard at least rumors of what happened late last night. Thoughts varied, but there were those that were salivating at the opportunity that had presented itself to them. They would finally be rid of the orange menace that they fondly called 'the demon'. This group included Inuzuka Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan, the minor clan heads, and some of the civilian council.

A few were worried as they had done their best to try to protect the blond kid that resembled their fallen hero and friend. These people had tried to honor the Yondiame's dying request, but like the Sandiame even they felt a smidgen of resentment towards Naruto. This group included Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame clan, Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan, and Tetsuko the only civilian councilor with any positive thoughts on Naruto.

Others were relieved that he was gone. The fear they held of what lay in side of him colored their view of the boy, although those that knew about sealing wished him no harm for fear the beast would escape and come after them again. This group included Chōza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan, some of the shinobi department heads, and the rest of the civilians.

The rest simply didn't care choosing to ignore the matter all together. This group included Hyūga Hiashi head of the Hyūga clan, Nara Shikaku head of the Nara clan, and the remaining shinobi department heads including the current leader of the ANBU.

After a few minutes where the council chattered among themselves the Hokage finally walked through a door and stood in front of his seat at the head of the council.

"I have called you all here to discuss last nights incident and to decide on what must be done about it" the Sandiame says.

Already those that hated Naruto could feel the end nearing as they would finally get their long desired revenge.

"Last night the Scroll of Seals was stolen by civilian Uzumaki Naruto …"

The old man never got any further than that before the shouts started.

"He should be killed!"

"Finally the demon has made his move! Kill him before he kills us!"

"Allow me to kill the filthy beast, Hokage-sama!"

"Avenge the Yondiame's spirit!"

"Fuck the Yondiame, avenge my family!"

"SILENCE!" screamed the seemingly nice old Hokage silencing everyone.

"As I was saying …" he dared anyone to interrupt "… Uzumaki Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals last night. He was told it was part of a test by former Chūnin teaching assistant Mizuki …"

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama but are you implying that Mizuki-san is a traitor and that Uzumaki-san is innocent?" asked the Nara clan head.

His two friends were surprised to find the overly lazy man hadn't already fallen asleep and seemed to be paying attention. Of course they knew better than to assume he wasn't paying attention even when it did look like the man was sleeping. Nara's were sneaky like that.

"Yes and no. Mizuki is a traitor, but regardless of what he was told Naruto-kun should have known better and not fallen for the obvious trap" the old Hokage responds.

"This is all probably some lie that demon made up! No way a fine upstanding shinobi like Mizuki-san could be a traitor!" shouted one Haruno Sakiko.

'How could a woman with such a lovely name be so unpleasant' thought a lot of people even those that agreed with her.

"I think what council woman Haruno is asking Hokage-sama is why exactly are you accusing Mizuki-san of being a traitor?" asked Matsuo Haruhito another civilian merchant.

"There has always been suspicion following Mizuki. Some of his mission reports don't quite add up most notably the one where a team-mate of his was killed after the mission had already been complete and away from any areas of danger or trouble, but nothing could be proven. Last night he used another Chūnin his friend and fellow academy instructor Umino Iruka to track Naruto down. He confessed right where he thought Naruto was that he had used the boy to steal the scroll so that he could use it to gain power"

"It was later after an intense session with Ibiki-kun that the traitor admitted he was working in secret with Orochimaru …"

That got a new round of mutterings and mumblings. This time the Hokage was in no hurry to stop them. It wasn't until a few minutes later when things calmed down that someone posed an interesting question.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but where is the Uzumaki boy? I don't believe I have seen him anywhere in the village today and shouldn't he be here to face trial for stealing the Scroll of Seals?" asked the ever stoic Hyūga Hiashi.

'Damn you would say something now wouldn't you? You stuck up little prick! And to think you who once called himself a friend of Minato will be the one who ultimately sentences his son to death with your poor sense of timing' thought Hiruzen harshly.

"As I said when Iruka and a little later Mizuki arrived Naruto and the scroll were not to be found. It is believed he has taken the scroll and somehow managed to make it out of the village" the Sandiame says regretfully.

'I'm sorry Naruto, but even if I wanted to help you I couldn't. The moment you left that forest you resigned yourself to this fate' thought the old man sadly.

"This is beyond treason! The demon needs to be found and killed!"

"Send out our best trackers and bring the demon back to face judgment!"

"No kill him before he can return and destroy us all!"

"No we must find him and see what he knows. We need to secure him and find out why he left before we do anything" said Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Demon sympathizer! We need to kill it immediately!"

"No, Yamanaka-san is right. We must approach this calmly and think of where the boy might go. As far as I know he has never left the village before so the places he could go should be limited …" reasoned the Aburame clan head.

"Troublesome, by that logic it would also mean he could be anywhere as well" stated the lazy Nara clan head.

"It doesn't matter finding him and the scroll is more important than making any decisions on the boy's life. My clan would be willing to help in the search for Uzumaki-san" Shibi says.

"My clan also volunteers" came from Inuzuka Tsume.

Many questioned her motives and some thought she only wanted to find him so she could kill him herself as she blamed him for the death of her best friend Kushina and her husband. Although that last bit was a lie she told to save face as she knew the bastard had run off with some civilian girl he had been screwing on the side until she caught them. No one save those that liked the blond questioned the fact they knew of the man's philandering ways and the fact he was seen weeks after the attack.

"My clan will be ready if called upon Hokage-sama" says Hiashi.

He simply didn't want his clan left out of such an important event. He was also sure if a Hyūga caught and killed the boy they would gain much favor around the village and a boost in power. Perhaps they would even finally be allowed to take over the village police force that was left under staffed in the wake of the Uchiha massacre.

"Very well, if there are no further questions …" the old man tries to end things.

"Actually Hokage-sama, shouldn't Uzumaki be placed in the Bingo book. Failed academy student or not when he stole that scroll he became a criminal and he does have a little ninja training" voiced civilian councilor Musashi.

Many began to mutter that he was right. It would be embarrassing if anyone found out a 3 time failure of an academy student managed to steal the most valuable and prized scroll in all of Fire Country and right from under their leaders nose. Of course they could omit the reason about why the kid was marked, but it would look very suspicious.

"I suppose … what rank would you suggest he be given" the old kage says with resignation.

"He's a D-rank in skills, but an S-rank in threat not only due to the scroll he stole but his own status. I say he should be labeled with the rank of A" comes from one Shimura Danzō**.**

This definitely got excited whisperings. An A-rank would make Naruto a prime target for the bounty alone, but when they list his stats many were sure even civilian kids would take a shot at the boy to claim the reward. It was very risky since an A-rank also came with the moniker dead or alive without condition, but Hiruzen couldn't refute his old rival as many agreed some even clamoring for S-rank.

"Very well, Uzumaki will be listed as an A-rank criminal threat at the end of the month when the books are updated again. If there is nothing further meeting adjourned" the old man says tiredly walk back to his office.

None of the councilors left instead choosing to converse and strategize and out right gloat about what had gone on in the meeting. They would finally get their way … Uzumaki Naruto (A.K.A. the Demon) wouldn't live to see his next birthday.

**Two weeks later**

Naruto had an interesting journey so far, but it was coming to an end. He had made it out of Konoha and traveled east towards the coast of Fire Country where he searched for and found a boat that was willing to take him across the sea to Mizu no Kuni.

It turned out to be a pirate boat and to pay his way they had him do all kinds of chores. Naruto didn't mind too much except for when they made him clean the toilet. It was disgusting and clearly hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

They were good company though. He even weaseled a free jutsu out of one of the pirates that had been a ninja before he became a pirate. They even let him have a little something they called rum.

When they reached shore he had parted ways with them and he headed into Mizu no Kuni. The place was crazy. He found himself in the middle of a war zone.

Having led a pretty sheltered if isolated life in Konoha Naruto had never experienced anything like it. Even a couple of beatings and that one time he got mauled by a pack of crazed Inuzuka dogs couldn't compare to just a few of the things he saw as he ran for his life.

Of course this also had a silver lining as he met up with a group of resistance fighters that helped him make it safely away from a majority of the fighting. He remembered briefly meeting their leader and had to admit Sakura-chan had nothing on her.

Unfortunately they were busy so unlike the pirates he got nothing out of this encounter except safe passage and a little stealth training. They did tell him he should visit again when they won the war. And the leader he found out was named Mei even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Now he was trudging through a swamp. He had moved beyond what was considered Mizu no Kunai and into mostly uncharted land … or maybe waters.

There were big islands, little islands, and little ity bitty dots of dirt that were barely big enough to stand on. The wildlife in this region was also interesting and scary. He once mistook one for another island and tried to set up a make shift camp only for the island to move and try to eat him for setting it on fire.

That chase lasted a few hours with the creature giving up and going back to where it was. Although it did take back a trophy after catching a bit of Naruto's orange trousers and tearing a huge whole in them.

Unfortunately that was also the only pair of pants he had. He hadn't really had an opportunity to get more clothes. The rebels had insisted he wear something dull to make him less noticeable, but after leaving them he had ditched those dull brown and black clothes for his now clean jumpsuit.

So now he was moving around in shorts. He did have to admit he might have to reconsider his color scheme. He had always been proud of his stealth skills, but after the Kiri rebels got through with him his already existent skills made him almost ghost like. It kinda scared him how good they were, but it was cool to sneak in and out of Mist defense bases like he did.

They also showed him how they fought with swords. Just the variety of swords they had was a bit awing, but when they actually allowed him to hold one they had to pry it from his hands to get it back. Sword fighting was definitely cool and something he wanted to do in the future.

Thankfully he was nearing the end of his journey if the weird compass thing was right. He couldn't help but feel his excitement bubble up as he hadn't seen a human or animal for a few days. It was all just water, jungle, swamp, water and more jungle. He was really getting sick of it.

He didn't know what he would find once he reached the end of the line, but it had to be better than this. When he finally made it through the latest uninhabited jungle he found himself looking over the edge of a cliff.

Careful not to go to far and fall over Naruto stepped up to the edge and looked out. What he saw was breathtaking. The cliff was over looking a beautiful cove and beyond that a bay (large body of water connected to an ocean/sea by an inlet of land due to the surrounding land blocking some waves and often reducing winds).

Near the edge of the bay he saw an island of indeterminable size and then nothing but water as far as he can see. This was the first time Naruto had ever seen anything like this and it was breathtaking, but now he had a problem.

'The compass thingy is pointing towards that island, but how do I get from there to here?' He questioned.

He could make his way down the cliff side, but that would take forever and he couldn't see another way down either. That left one choice.

Naruto made sure everything he had was tightly secured, took a breath, and jumped off the cliff. For a moment Naruto felt the thrill of being in the air as he sped toward to the water before he looked down and noticed the water was much shallower than he first thought.

'Maybe if I use a jutsu it will slow me down enough to land safely' Naruto thought.

Problem was he only had a minute tops before he went splat and most of the jutsu he knew required either concentration at levels impossible in the current situation or time which was also not happening. He really only had two choices and the one with a highest chance to work was one he was still working on. The one the pirate taught him, 'Mizu no Tatsumaki – Tornado of Water'.

'I have no choice. Let's see the hand seals were ... Ram - Horse - Bird'

"Mizu no Tatsumaki" he shouted.

The water below started to move in a swirling pattern similar to a whirlpool before it rose through the air and finally engulfed him as it spun around his form.

Allowing himself to be caught in the jutsu Naruto's descent slowed enough that when he hit the water he was able to immediately swim forward as the jutsu stopped.

When he came up for air Naruto looked up at the cliff he once stood upon.

'I really need to think more before I do these things' he thought.

Now that he was safe Naruto refocused on his task and started swimming for the island. It would be nearly an hour before an exhausted Naruto managed to pull himself out of the water and drop onto the rocky shores of the island.

'Ouch'

Finally on the island Naruto reached into his pocket and removed the item that guided him here. When he looked at the small screen he noticed it blinked a few times before going black. He shook it a few times, but when nothing happened he got frustrated and slammed it to the ground.

The only good thing about that was he didn't have the strength to slam it hard enough to break the device. Looking up at the sky Naruto couldn't help but feel stupid.

'Great I go through all that and for what? A deserted island. I am now the proud owner of deserted chunk of rock in the middle of nowhere. Jiji would be so proud of me' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"What do I do now?" He asked out loud.

Before he got any further with that line of thought he was hit on the head hard enough to knock him out. In his bought of depression Naruto never noticed the two figures that snuck up on him.

"You didn't have to knock him out like that" said a feminine voice.

"He was intruding on our island. We don't know why he's here. He could be here to use us like that other man" another feminine voice replied.

"He's just a boy Karasuba. What harm could a little cutie like him cause" scolded the first voice.

"You are missing the point and over reacting Matsu. I only knocked him unconscious so we can transport him to the ship where he will be interrogated him and find out his intentions. If he's honest and not a threat he will not be harmed" Karasuba explained.

"I guess … but you still didn't have to be so rough with him" Matsu complained.

"Whatever brainiac, help me get him to the ship. I'm sure Miya will know what to do" Karasuba says.

"Fine" Matsu huffed.

As they picked him up both women noted how light the boy was.

'How long has it been since this kid had a meal' both thought.

Realizing her help wouldn't be needed Matsu watched as Karasuba slung the boy over her shoulder and walked towards where their ship was hidden. It didn't take long for certain thoughts to surface.

'He's so cute and it's been such a long time since a guy other than Mutsu, Shiina, and Homura were here and they don't count' she thought.

'I bet his weapon is big too and so young. I can mold him into the perfect boyfriend. I just need to keep him away from the others long enough to establish a pact and feed him so he isn't so scrawny. He won't end up like Minato' she thought sadly at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the second installment of 'Sealed with a Kiss' a Naruto x Sekirei story. I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but hopefully the next one comes sooner.<strong>

**I also want to apologize for not responding to most of the reviews I got to the first chapter. I promise to read and respond (well to those with actual reviews or comments) this time.  
><strong>

**Anyone looking for a good challenge should look at the profile of these people: Challenger, Dracohalo117, Narutoenthusiast, and acepro Evolution  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Saved by a kiss**

"Hehehe"

"He looked so cute … sleeping … so innocently"

"He is not innocent. He is a man, surely he doth come here to enslave us"

"Would you get your panties out of a twist and relax already. He's just a boy"

"My panties are not twisted!"

"Boy or Man he is male and males like him do not know the meaning of thy word honor"

"I just want to know how he made it past my pets and got through the swamps. Not to mention how he made it through the barrier and survived his fall from the cliff"

"Those are vexing questions in deed"

"No boy his age should have been able to make it past tiny-chan. She has killed wandering Jōnin before"

"What does it matter. He's here now and we need to decide on a course of action"

"I say we drop him off near that water village and leave him to them"

"No! We should let him rest a bit and find out why he came here. He's just a boy someone or something had to have lead him here and we need to find out what?"

The other voices staid silent as they hadn't really thought of it like that.

"Alright brainiac, you make a good point. I still don't like it. He needs to be monitored at all times"

"Taken care of, I have camera's trained on his bed as we speak. I will alert all of you the moment he wakes up"

"Now that that's settled, anyone want some cherry pie?"

"Me!"

"I also wish to participate in partaking of Miya's pie"

"I want some!"

"Me too!"

"Well then come on. It should be just about done cooling"

"Yeah!" "Yay!" "Awesome!" "Cool" "Alright!"

One figure staid back as she watched the others leave. Miya's pie was just the distraction she needed and now she could be alone to finally carry out her plan.

"Matsu" a voice called.

She turned to find Miya giving the 'dead eye' look. It amazed her that even now that look was still effective at making her and the other sekirei feel like they were about to die a horrible death.

"I hope nothing happens to our little guest while I'm busy. I would be very angry if it did" She states darkly.

Matsu slowly nods her head. And seeing this the dark atmosphere lifts and Miya gives the red haired sekirei a smile.

"You should come have some pie Matsu, I made a couple of different pies including Dutch apple and Blackberry. I even have a Festival Pie in the oven baking" Miya informs her.

"Y-yeah, sure in a minute" Matsu replies.

"Alright then, see you soon" Miya says before leaving.

Matsu took a breath and exhaled deeply.

'How did she know what I was planning' 'Stupid Miya, not letting me have any fun' she thought.

'Sigh' 'Guess I should get some pie before the others eat it all. I hope she baked another meat pie as well' Matsu thought.

Matsu's eyes set longingly towards where that scrumptious piece of man … okay boy meat lay all alone in a cold bed. If only she could sneak away without Miya or anyone else knowing about it. She would leave to heat up the sheets with him all day & night long.

"Matsu"

She signed once more and started to head towards the kitchen when she and all the other Sekirei's felt an explosion of energy similar to when a Sekirei was winged. On further thought they all decided it wasn't similar it was exactly what it was and took off for the Infirmary.

Matsu being the closest was the first to arrive and fling the doors open only to find a scene she was desperately trying to make not happen.

"Ku! What are you doing young lady!" shouted the newly arrived Miya.

For indeed the scene Matsu witnessed was Kusano leaning over the bed railing of the cute boy she was supposed to suck face with kissing.

'It's not fair!' 'It should have been me!' Matsu thought.

No one seemed to take notice of the busty red haired woman crying her eyes out in a dark corner of the room and instead focused on the now teenage looking Kusano and the just awaking blond boy.

"W-what's happening?"

As Naruto's eyes focused he could only see a goddess leaning over him. She had beautiful long golden blond hair that framed a perfect face with deep blue eyes and a cute little nose. He also couldn't help but notice her huge breasts that were threatening to smother him. The last thing he saw though were beautiful wings that he could just make out due to their size and the warm green glow they emitted.

"T-tenshi" Naruto says before he falls unconscious again.

Just in time to avoid the giant fight that was about to erupt.

"Kusano! What were you thinking young lady!" Miya shouted.

"How could you steal him from me! I saw him first!" Matsu shouted.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done!" Miya shouted.

"I am very disappointed in you Kusano" Matsu ended.

"I don't care" Kusano replied softly as she huffed and turned away.

Miya nor Matsu cared for her attitude, each gaining growing tic marks on their foreheads. The crowd of sekirei's at the door kept quiet as they watched.

"What did you just say" Miya asked far to quiet for everyone's liking.

"I SAID I .. DON'T … CARE!" Kusano shouted.

"That's it! You are grounded missy! Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you you can come out" Miya responded.

"And I'll make sure she stays in there!" Matsu added.

"I'm not a kid anymore! You can't ground me!" Kusano shouted back.

Before the yelling could go on anymore the crowd at the door parted allowing a new figure to enter the room.

"What's going on here?" she questioned.

"This is not your concern Yume, and why are you not on your patrol shift with Karasuba?" Miya says.

"Awww … come on Miya-chan. Don't be so mean. Karasuba-chan told me about this little cutie washing up on the island and I wanted to see him for myself" Yume responds.

"Now you've seen him so please go back and keep Karasuba out of trouble. You know that you and Matsu are the only two she gets along with" Miya says.

Yume responded with a frown at that. Karasuba had done some awful things while her core was with little Musubi, but she wasn't evil. Despite having spent several centuries with each other since the last game was ended the others never fully trusted Karasuba. They merely tolerated her except for Matsu, her, and Mutsu.

"Karasuba's fine, Mutsu is with her. He wasn't very interested in hearing about our little guest. By the way why is everyone shouting? I could hear you from outside the ship" Yume responds.

"We are yelling because Kusano here thought it was a smart idea to kiss the kid and got herself winged because of it" Matsu explained to her.

Yume looked at the still defiant teen girl and gave a big smile.

"Congratulations Kuno-chan!" Yume shouted with cheer.

"There is nothing good about this!" Shouted Miya.

"Don't cheer that little brat on!" Shouted a still jealous Matsu.

"Why not? I think it's great. Kusano was always left out when you guys were with Minato-san. He always viewed her as a little kid even when she grew up so he didn't treat her like the rest of you. Now she might have found someone who can truly love her" Yume responded.

Kusano blushed at being found out. She didn't think anyone knew that she felt that way about Minato. She knew she wasn't the only one that felt somewhat cheated about their experience as Minato's sekirei.

He was just one man with a lot of sekirei pulling him in every direction. Each wanting more of him than he could actually give. The only one that had been satisfied and happy was Musubi.

Musubi had even given up her core when Minato died handing it to Karasuba so that she could give it back to Yume. Of course Musubi had no idea that Karasuba held on to Yume's body and cared for it just in case Musubi ever lost or ever gave her a reason to believe she wasn't following Yume's last wish.

It was a big surprise to all the remaining Sekirei when Yume showed up at the Izumo Inn a month after Musubi's death looking almost exactly like her. They found her spirit and personality to be nearly the same although she wasn't the airhead Musubi was, which they found they missed after some time passed.

Still they all enjoyed Yume even if she did bring Karasuba along with her when they decided to leave and find a new world to inhabit.

"It doesn't matter why she did it. The fact is she disobeyed my orders and got herself winged by this child before we could find out anything about him and properly decide what to do with him" Miya responds more calmly.

"It's too late to do anything about that now. We should leave and let him rest in any case. We can still decide on what to do later" Yume says.

"*Sigh* Fine, I guess you are right" Miya admits.

"Hey that's not fair! I wanted to get winged by him too!" Matsu shouted.

'And a bunch of other things as well' Matsu thought as she held in a giggle.

"Matsu you are not to go near that boy. If you do … the punishment will be most … severe" Miya threatens.

The demon mask became visible once more as Matsu quickly agreed.

"Hey anyone smell that?" Asked a dark skinned Sekirei standing in the hall.

Everyone took a whiff to see what the dark skinned woman was talking about.

"NO! MY PIE!" Shouted Miya as she ran for the kitchen.

She reappeared before anyone can move though and said, "Anyone kisses him and I'll do to you what I did to Matsu the last time a man wandered near our island"

And then she was gone. Everyone released the breath they were holding after she said that and left even Yume.

"A-alright … I guess we should all go see if any of that pie survived. Come on girls!" Yume shouted cheerfully getting the other girls to leave.

One by one the girls in the hall moved towards the kitchen as did a smiling Kusano. Eventually it was just Yume and Matsu.

"It's not fair. Kusano wasn't the only one that felt left out when we were with Minato" Matsu lamented.

"It'll be okay Matsu. You should really thank Kusano-chan, because of her Miya won't have a choice but to have him stay here. And who knows what will happen then" Yume says as she too leaves.

Matsu hears this and does perk up a little, but only a little. She takes one last look at the sleeping whisker blond and then made her way out.

"Great another harem, because the first one worked out sooo well" she says before leaving.

As soon as she left with the door closing shut behind her and the lights dim a smile appeared on the blondes' whiskered face before he wiggled deeper into the covers surrounding him.

'Great indeed' said a sinister voice behind a set of bars.

The eerie laugh that followed would go unheard by everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this 3rd chapter of my Sekirei story. Sorry for the long wait. I know it isn't much, but I hope it gives you a little more of a feel for where I'm going with this.<strong>


End file.
